Men in Black
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: They had a secret, they had a reason. They were totally insane. These men in black fight aliens, but they always have time for each other.


A/N: The longest of my one-shots, this is just my thoughts on the importance of being a black ranger. It's oddly put together, but I think it makes since at the same time. I tried to identify when each story takes place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I want to, but I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

_Season One: Before 'Green With Evil'

* * *

_

The teleportation stream released Zack and he shuddered slightly, the control room was fine when the others were here, but alone? It was a bit creepy. "Welcome, Zack," Zordon said, and Zack looked up him.

"What's up, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"It is a tradition that the retiring Black Ranger instructs his or her successor in the way of the Black Ranger, but there has not been a Ranger team on Earth for a long time." Zordon replied, "I have never held the Black Power, and so I will not be giving you this instruction. Instead, I would like you to meet An'graa, the Black Ya'sera Ranger."

Zack turned to find a human stepping out from behind the viewing globe. "Greetings, Zack," An'graa said, with a bow.

"Hi," Zack replied, rubbing his hands together. "So, what's going on?"

An'graa smiled, "Let's go for a walk, Zack. I will explain everything."

Zack nodded, "Right behind you."

An'graa headed back into the Command Center and outside, with Zack right behind him. As they came out into the land beyond, An'graa smiled at him, "So, Zack, you are the black ranger of Earth?"

"Yes?" Zack guessed, startled.

"You are the black ranger that protects Earth?" An'graa pressed.

"Yes," Zack said firmly.

An'graa nodded, "Tell me, Zack, what is your art?"

"Well," Zack said, thoughtfully, "I love to dance."

"Is that what people see you as, the dancer?" An'graa asked.

"No, I'm like the clown, the funny guy. That's who I'm known as," Zack said, still wondering what was going on.

"Ah," An'graa nodded. "Remember that, Zack. It is important."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because, that is who other people must see you as, no matter what." An'graa said.

"What, who else would I be?" Zack asked.

"A leader," An'graa said, "when your Red is gone; the fighter, when everyone else is ready to give up; the motivator, who never steps forward; that is who you are to your team."

"Exactly who I am now," Zack said, "I do that when I need to."

"That is the role of a Black to his team. Now, to your enemies, you must be seen as the clown, or the second. They have to underestimate you."

"Why's that important?" Zack asked, "I'd want them to be afraid of me."

"No, you want them afraid of your Red. You want to be the one they don't count on, the one they think succeeds by luck." An'graa corrected.

The two black rangers walked along together, talking, until An'graa admitted that he needed to return to his planet. Zack returned to the command center to find the other rangers waiting. "Who was that?" Jason asked.

"Just a visiting Black Ranger," Zack replied with a simple shrug. "I'm apparently well known in the local galactic arm." Jason frowned, but couldn't seem to find an objection before Zordon began to explain Rita's latest plan.

* * *

_Season Two: Shortly after the Power Transfer

* * *

_

Zack smiled when the new Rangers arrived at the Youth Center, "Hey Adam," he said, pushing himself up off the wall he'd been leaning against. "Do you have a moment?"

Adam nodded, "Sure, Zack, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk," Zack replied, "let's take a walk, ok?"

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Just some secret Black stuff that I have to tell Adam," Zack replied casually, "I think Jason was looking for you, Rocky. Something about warning you," he shrugged, hiding his worry that Rocky and Aisha wouldn't buy it.

"Ok," Rocky said, looking at Aisha.

"See you later," Aisha said.

Zack smiled, "Yeah, you to," he waved and headed for the door, Adam right behind him.

"So what's up?" Adam asked.

Zack sighed, "Well, Adam, you're the black ranger now. As the former black ranger, I have to tell you what it really means to be a black ranger. These are things we never share, things that nobody can ever know."

"Ok," Adam said.

"So," Zack said, remembering his talk with An'graa, "Tell me, Adam, what's your Art?"

"My what?" Adam repeated.

"Your Art," Zack said, "I'm a dancer, but I'm also the Clown."

"Well," Adam thought for a moment, "I write poetry."

"The Quiet Poet," Zack said, thoughtfully. He sensed Adam's look, "We tend to have a name for what others see. I'm the Dancing Clown; you'll probably be the Quiet Poet. That's important. You have to remember who you are in front of others."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because you have a special task," Zack said. "To the civilians and the team, you have to be the Quiet Poet. To Zedd and Rita, you need to be the one they overlook. You have to succeed, by accident." He steered Adam into the park, sharing the secrets that An'graa had shared with him one sunny afternoon in the desert.

When they came back to the Youth Center, everyone noticed them when they walked in. Of course, it could have been Zack calling out, "Ladies, the Zack-man has arrived!"

Jason waved the pair over to the tables they'd commandeered, "Where'd you go?" Jason asked.

"Just telling Adam about how famous I am," Zack replied, stealing some of Kim's fries.

"Infamous," Kim corrected, slapping his shoulder, "You're infamous, Zack."

"Is everything all right?" Rocky asked Adam quietly.

"Yeah," Adam said, "everything's fine. Zack just wanted to tell me some stuff." He took a seat next to Rocky, as if he hadn't just half-lied to him.

* * *

_Rangers in Space: Shortly after the Rangers recieve their new Powers

* * *

_

"Carlos," Andros said, cautiously.

"Yes?" Carlos asked, looking up from his book in surprise. The Red Ranger rarely sought him out.

"I just received a message from Ansular's black ranger. He asked me if he could speak with you," Andros said. "I told him that it would be up to you."

Carlos frowned, "Why does he want to speak to me?"

Andros shook his head, "I honestly don't know. The former Black Astro Ranger twice went to a different planet to talk to black rangers, but he never explained. I assume it's important."

Carlos nodded and closed his book, "All right. I'll talk to him then."

Andros nodded, "Come up to the bridge, we'll contact him now."

Carlos stood, "Let's go," he said.

They hurried up to the bridge together, and in less than ten minutes, Carlos was meeting Teaves in person. "Thank you for coming down," Teaves said. He looked like a lizard with hair, in Carlos's mind, like the Geico gecko he stood up right.

"No problem," Carlos said, "I have a healthy curiosity at times."

"Now, the reason I asked you to come down," Teaves began, "is because you are a new black ranger. Ordinarily, I would let the past Black Rangers find you, but you're a space ranger, and there isn't another one right now. So, I'm going to tell you about what a Black Ranger is all about."

"Ok," Carlos said.

"Here, let's sit down over here. This might take some time," Teaves said. The two rangers took a seat on a two bowl like chairs that surprised Carlos because they were very comfortable. "Now then, Carlos, tell me. What is your Art?"

"My what?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Your Art; I am a Martial Artist," Teaves said, "do you paint, draw, write, or anything?"

"Well," Carlos hesitated, "I sketch, but I've only shown a few people."

"That's ok," Teaves said, "every black ranger I've ever met has an Art. Even if you don't consider it art. Is there something that people know you for in your home?"

"Soccer," Carlos replied easily, "I play soccer."

"What's soccer?" Teaves asked.

"It's a sport. You have a ball and twelve players; there are six people to a team; and you work together to kick the ball into the goal. You can't use your hands, but your chest, feet, knees and head are all used. I'm fairly good at it, and everyone knows me from our team." Carlos replied.

Teaves nodded, "Sounds like something a green ranger would like."

"Well, I used to be a green ranger, before we left Earth, so thanks," Carlos said.

"Then I guess that your teammates will see you as the mis-colored green ranger," Teaves shrugged, "I've heard of worse."

Carlos leaned forward, "Care to share?"

Teaves laughed, "Maybe later. For now, I need to tell you the more important things."

Carlos came back to the Megaship feeling pleasantly tired. Teaves was a great person, once he looked past the lizard look. He was hungry, however, not being a fan of raw meat and fruit; so he headed over to the holding bay to get something from the Synthatron. He stopped in the door, however, because everyone was waiting for him. Or rather, they were eating together, and they all looked up when he walked in. "Welcome back," Andros said.

"What did the Rangers want?" TJ asked.

Carlos shrugged, and chose a half-truth, "Gossip, mostly. Black Rangers have a reputation for being social, so he wanted to make sure I knew what to expect." He walked over to the Synthatron, "I'm starved. Teaves's idea of a good meal is apparently raw meat or what might have been raw fruit, so I just chose not to eat anything."

"Wise," Andros said, "I don't think that was fruit." He picked up his tray and walked back to the Synthatron.

Carlos eyed him for a long moment, "It's so wrong, but you've just made me wonder."

"I don't want to spoil your appetite," Andros replied, "ask me later, when you won't be eating." Then he was gone. Carlos shrugged off the weird mood Andros had inspired and turned to his friends, calling up some of the stories that he _could_ share.

* * *

_Rangers in Space: Just after 'Always a Chance'_

* * *

Adam felt bad, he'd not kept track of the change of Turbo to Astro, and Carlos had been left floundering. Now, he found himself talking with Carlos after the other Ranger had left the team. "Carlos," Adam said, "Did Andros introduce you to any black rangers while you've been out exploring the galaxies?" 

Carlos looked at him, stunned, "Yeah," he said, "Teaves from Ansular. Why?"

Adam grinned, "I was a black ranger before I became a green. If I had been paying attention, I would have come to find you back when you became an Astro Ranger."

"You were going to give me that lecture?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Adam laughed, "it was supposed to be my job. However, I'm sure Andros didn't know how to contact me, and if Teaves knew anything about Earth, I'm sure he complained about having to tell you with every other breath."

"He did," Carlos laughed, "how did you know?"

"My predecessor in black, Zack, had to have an off-planet black ranger explain everything. He complained about hearing An'graa complain for about five minutes." Adam replied. He sighed, "Well, Teaves gave you the universal outline of our job, would you like to hear what we've figured out is important for Earth?"

"Sure," Carlos said.

Adam grinned, "Glad you came back?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

Adam nodded and leaned back against the table, talking quietly about what the Black Rangers were supposed to know.

* * *

_PR Wild Force: After Cole joins the team, Before Zen Aku_

* * *

Carlos walked calmly through the streets of Turtle Cove, working hard to keep from turning around and going back to the Megaship to apologize to TJ. His friend didn't understand, but Carlos had to talk to this new Black Ranger. It was his responsibility. It was why Teaves had sought him out, and why Adam had felt guilty until he'd learned about Teaves. It was what a Black Ranger did. 

Maniacal laughter caught Carlos's attention like nothing else would. He took off running, not away, but towards the monster. For a brief moment, he thanked the choice that had led to the revelation of his identity. "Let's Rocket," he called and launched a hurricane kick at an odd looking beast shooting lasers at the fleeing populace. "Lunar Lance," he summoned. In moments, Carlos had the monster's attention, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"Hey!"

Carlos didn't turn, or rather, he didn't intend to, but the monster hit him hard enough to knock him back and away. "Are you looking for us, Org?" The Red Ranger asked as the White and Black Rangers came forward to help Carlos up.

"Are you ok?" The black ranger asked.

"I'm fine," Carlos said, "I've been hit harder."

"Ok."

The Red Ranger and the monster had been exchanging threats while Carlos got up, and Carlos had to smile, because only a red ranger could do something like that. "Blazing Lion!" The Red Ranger shouted suddenly, striking a pose.

"Soaring Eagle," the Yellow Ranger said, leaping up and taking her own pose.

"Surging Shark," the Blue Ranger said, his voice younger than the others.

"Iron Bison," the Black Ranger declared.

"Noble Tiger," the White Ranger finished up.

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar," the Red Ranger called.

Carlos rolled his eyes, but his tone was even and challenging, "They will not be fighting alone either, Black Astro Ranger!" He posed as well.

"Maybe later," the monster said, and vanished.

"Well, that's a first," The blue ranger said.

Carlos shrugged, "He probably figured that my team was following. Not many monsters like the idea of two Ranger teams."

"Your team isn't following?" Red asked.

"Not right now," Carlos replied, "but I would suggest we follow the example of that monster and make tracks. I'm not exactly anonymous anymore."

"Right," Red agreed, "we'll take you up to the Animaria, follow us."

It was difficult to describe getting from Earth to the Animaria, even after studying the Megaship's records. Still, the jungle-like floating island was beautiful, and Princess Shayla was nice. "Power Down," the rangers declared.

"Power Down," Carlos echoed, when he saw the clothes worn by the Rangers, he wondered if his uniform would have been a better choice. "I'm Carlos Vargas, the Black Astro Ranger."

"I am Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger," Red replied, he had a city boy gone native look, but Carlos didn't give it any thought, it was what worked for him.

"Taylor Earhardt," said the Yellow Ranger as she crossed her arms.

"Alyssa Enrile," said the other girl, in White.

"Max Cooper," said the blue ranger, and he was younger than the others, so Carlos made a note to make sure the kid was all right.

"Danny Delgado," said the black ranger.

"So, why are you here?" Taylor asked, bluntly.

"Well," Carlos said, "I came to see, uh, Danny."

"Why me?" Danny asked, surprised.

"It's a Black Ranger thing," Carlos replied, "The previous black ranger for the planet is supposed to meet with the new. A bit of an induction thing, since black rangers are supposed to be the worst gossips around, we like to keep up our reputation."

"So what, you were going to wander around until you found him?" Max asked.

"Nope," Carlos said, he held up his wrist and pressed the code. Danny's morpher beeped. "I was trying to signal his morpher with mine."

"I am glad you came," Princess Shayla said, "I know of the black ranger tradition of ensuring that the network continues, but I did not know how to contact someone to speak with Danny."

Carlos nodded, "Great, then, well, first, Max. You're the youngest on your team, right?"

"Yeah," Max said, cautiously.

"My first team had a twelve year old blue ranger, and we were all juniors in high school. You aren't the first to be younger, and you won't be the last, I'm sure. What you are, is yourself. Blue rangers have a motto, 'The ability to use one's body is second only to the ability to use one's mind.' Try to keep that in mind." Carlos grinned, "Later, I'll see if Justin would be willing to talk with you. I know he had half a dozen tricks for keeping us from treating him like a kid, and he might even share them."

"Ok," Max said.

"So, Danny," Carlos said, "let's take a walk."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because I have some secret black ranger wisdom to give him," Carlos said, "thus why I want to speak to him in private."

Danny gestured, "Let's go down to the lake. Bison Zord's usually down there."

"Ok," Carlos agreed.

They were silent until they reached the lake, where a giant shark and a giant bison were waiting. "That's Sharky," Danny said, "that's Max's Zord."

"My first Zord," Carlos said calmly, "was a van named Desert Thunder. I learned very quick not to laugh at other people's Zords, or their names."

Danny smiled, "I can see that, so, why did you want to talk to me."

"This is very secret Black Ranger information," Carlos said, "well; I'll tell you some things that you can tell them, but the rest of it, you can only share with another Black Ranger."

Danny nodded, "All right."

"Let's sit down," Carlos said, "this is going to take a while."

"Ok," Danny said, and the pair settled down on the grass above the beach, after all, when you wore black, you didn't have to worry about grass stains.

"Well, I guess the first question is what your Art is? By that, I meant, do you draw, paint, dance, or sing, anything that could be considered an art?"

"Well, I worked in a floral shop before I became a Ranger," Danny said, "I was learning to do flower arrangements. I liked that."

Carlos nodded, "It's something," he said, "I knew a black ranger whose art was the equivalent of shaving animals."

Danny laughed, "That's sad."

Carlos shrugged, "As Ashley likes to say, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Now then, if your friends had to describe you, what would they say?"

"Big and dumb?" Danny offered.

Carlos frowned, "Don't say things like that. It ruins the image of cocky, self-assured confidence we all have." He settled back, "We'll get back to that. There's something more important I needed to talk to you about."

As Danny listened, Carlos shared with him the biggest secrets of the Black Rangers, and then switched to sharing stories about what they'd seen as Rangers, what they'd done before. Finally, Carlos yawned, and looked up, "Wow, that was longer than I expected."

"Yeah," Danny said, looking surprised as well.

"Look, just remember, Danny. You know who you are, don't forget." Carlos said, standing up. "But if anyone else asks, go with Gentle Giant, ok? You do have something of that impression."

"What about you?" Danny asked.

Carlos grinned, "I'm a mis-colored green."

"What?" Danny asked.

"I used to be green, and when I went black, I didn't know what I was doing, so a lot my green tendencies bled through. Now, though, I know how to be a good black, but the cover of being a confused green works. Let's head back," Carlos said.

The two black rangers returned to the temple easier with each other than they had been. Of course, that was the power of black. Black Rangers trusted each other, they had to. Nobody else could understand them all the way, so they turned to each other. "Welcome back," Shayla said.

"Thanks for letting us talk," Carlos said.

"No problem," Shayla said.

Carlos was about to say something more when his morpher went off, "This is Carlos," he said easily.

"Carlos, Andros. Are you done with your black ranger thing? We need to go, there's trouble on Liesta."

"Yes," Carlos replied, "can I teleport from here, or do I need to go back down?" He asked Shayla.

"From here," Shayla replied.

"I'll be there a moment," Carlos said. He turned to the other Wild Force rangers, looking at Max, "I have Danny's number, and he has mine. I'll get Justin to call you, ok, Max? It won't be until I get back though." Max nodded, and Carlos punched in the code, "See you guys around," he offered and hit E as their farewells echoed in his ears.

* * *

_PR: Dino Thunder: After Back in Black_

* * *

It was Max who answered the phone, "Delgado-Cooper residence, this is Max."

"Max, this is Carlos, Black Astro Ranger?"

"Hi, Carlos, we haven't heard from you in a while, what's up?" Max replied.

"Well, I was hoping Danny was around," Carlos replied, his tone amused, "I'm sure Cole told you about the Moon Mission, right?"

"Yes," Max replied.

"Well, the leader of that mission, Tommy Oliver? He's back in uniform, the _Black_ Dino Thunder Ranger. The other former Black Rangers are heading up to harass him and we thought Danny would come along."

"You'll have to ask him," Max said, he signaled his friend, "It's Carlos, Danny."

Danny took the phone, wondering what that expression on Max's face meant, but dismissed it for an upset stomach. "Hi Carlos."

"Hi Danny. Want to help initiate another black ranger?" Carlos asked.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Tommy Oliver. Zack, Adam and I are on our way to Reefside to give him a hard time. Since we're coming through Turtle Cove, we thought we'd drop by and pick you up. It is your time." Carlos said.

"Tommy, wasn't he the Red Zeo Ranger?" Danny asked.

"Among other things," Carlos agreed. "That's why we want to harass him. You coming?"

Danny looked at the calendar by the phone, he didn't have any plans, and Max was going with Cole on some trip or other. "No, I'm free. I'd love to come."

"Great, we'll be there in ten, pack a bag." Carlos said and hang up.

Danny turned to find Max looking at him, "What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Max said, "I was just thinking. You're going, then?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "I've met Adam once, but not Zack, and certainly not Tommy, but the stories I've heard…this will be fun." He headed for his bedroom. "They'll be here in ten minutes," he said, "so I'll see you when you and Cole get back. Ask Alyssa to come by and water the plants, please."

An hour later, Danny was ready, Alyssa had agreed to water his plants, and Max was laughing. "Did they say ten minutes or ten hours?" He asked finally.

"They said ten," Danny replied, just as a SUV pulled into the driveway, it was black, and Carlos got out the driver side door. "Well, bye Max. You have fun with Cole, ok. I'll call you when I get back."

"Ok," Max said, still sniggering.

Danny opened the door to Carlos's knock, "Hi," Carlos said, "I'm sorry. We missed the exit and had to come back."

"It's ok," Danny said, grabbing his bag. "That gave me time to make sure that my plants were set for the next few days. You remember Max?"

"Right, hi Max." Carlos said.

"Hi Carlos," Max said. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to go pick up Cole. Bye Danny." He grabbed his bag and vanished into the garage.

Danny slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at Carlos, "I don't know," he said simply, "he gets like this sometimes."

Carlos shrugged, "Well, that's not something I can fix, so, let's go."

Danny nodded and followed Carlos out to the SUV, Carlos opened the back and looked up, "All right guys, I already told you, Danny's the tallest, he gets shotgun. Move Zack."

"No respect," declared the black man in the front seat, but he got out. "I'm Zack Taylor, first Black Ranger," he said with a grin at Danny. "Called the Dancing Clown."

"Danny Delgado," Danny replied, taking his hand, "Black Wild Force Ranger. Carlos says I should be called the Gentle Giant."

"Carlos thinks he's a green ranger," Zack replied, "but we forgive him."

Danny grinned and slipped into the front seat, he'd learned never to argue over that, but then, he tended to tower over most people, and he was broad shouldered, like his bison animal spirit. "Hi Adam," he said, turning to look at his other friend.

"Hey Danny, how's Max?" Adam asked.

"Moody," Danny said. "He's going on some trip with Cole; I'm not sure he wants to, though."

Carlos climbed in, "He doesn't like me, either," he added. When Danny looked at him, Carlos shrugged, "I can tell. He's jealous." He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Why would he be jealous?" Danny asked.

"Because the Blues don't have the Network," Zack offered.

"He likes you," Adam said, calmly as he looked out the window. "Blue/Black pairings are one of the most common, after Pink/Red. Billy's doing some sort of survey of it. He has a theory that the Power influences us, not only to make our relationships with other Rangers work out, but to want only other Rangers. It's a fact that Rangers with two Ranger parents are considered to be stronger."

"Max?" Danny said, "No way, he's straight, besides, he knows I'm with Kendal."

"You two are dating?" Adam said, "Congratulations, you've liked her for a very long time."

"Who is Kendal?" Zack asked.

"Kendal is for Danny what Angela used to be for you," Adam replied, "except that Danny's not over the top in impressing her."

"So, how long?" Carlos asked.

"Five months," Danny replied, with a grin. "How about you?"

"Well, after Samantha, I'm sure you remember her, there was Jenni, and Tara. Now it's Emily. Emily is sleeping with a girl on the side and thinks I don't know. I plan to surprise her by coming home 'early' and catching her with her girlfriend. That way I can end the relationship without people complaining about me dumping another of their perfect girls." Carlos said.

"Damn," Adam said, "You've had more girlfriends than Jason has."

Carlos shrugged, "I'm not interested, but if I don't have someone on my arm at all the family events, my family attempts to set me up. So I find a girl I can stand for a series of holiday events, she dumps me or I dump her. I usually go for something dramatic so that I have a grace period. If I leave out the face that it's her girlfriend, I'll get a good six months before they're at it again."

"So, why aren't you interested?" Zack asked.

"I'm seriously thinking about bringing one of the non-human black rangers over," Carlos added. "I mean that many of the black rangers I've met actually like me, some of them are crazy enough to go along with it, and me bringing home an alien might just stun them for the next year or so."

"I didn't know you liked exotic," Zack teased.

"No, but it would shut my parents up," Carlos said.

Danny looked back out the window. His mind was running over the thought that Max liked him. He wasn't as fast on his feet as Carlos and Adam, or Zack, as it appeared, but he wasn't stupid. He just thought differently. The others seemed to sense that he wasn't ready to talk, so they just let him think, and when thinking became sleeping, well, he wasn't snoring so they let him be until they got there.

"Danny," Carlos said, reaching over to shake the large man's shoulder. "We're here, come on." Danny stirred, "We're here, Danny," he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Danny said, he opened his door and slid out. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I don't like car trips."

"Hey, it's ok," Carlos said. The pair hurried to catch up with Zack and Adam on the porch of the neat, two story house. Danny glanced around, his eyes going to a black jeep and a red sports car parked beside Carlos's SUV. "Tommy's here, and I'd bet the rest of his team is to," Carlos told Danny. "The jeep is his."

"Oh," Danny said.

"Ready?" Zack asked, raising his fist.

"Yes," Adam said firmly, following suit.

The two began to beat on the door and yell for Tommy to come out. Moments later, the door leapt open to reveal a tall, black haired man with spiked hair and glass. Behind him were three teenagers, all of whom were in defensive positions. Zack ignored them, "Tommy!" He crowed and threw his arms around the man. "We're invading your place." He swung Tommy around before the other man could get control of the situation. Zack grabbed Tommy's wrist and pointed his hand at the trio, "You three children go home. The men are going to drink."

"Zack," Tommy said, trying to struggle. "Adam," he added as Adam stepped up and grabbed Tommy's free arm.

"He's right," Carlos offered, as he followed Adam, Zack and Tommy through the room. "You really don't want to be around here right now. Zack's been in a car for the past six hours. I'm Carlos, the Black Astro Ranger, this is my friend Danny. That's Zack and Adam. We're commandeering Tommy for the night."

"I'm Conner," the leader of the trio said, "This is Kira and Ethan."

"The Dino Thunders," Carlos agreed. "Tommy told us about you guys. Danny's Black Wild Force, Zack's First Black Morphin', Adam's second. In short, we're the Black Earth Rangers. We're here to give Tommy a hard time."

"We do that," Kira said, "well, more Conner and Ethan than me, but still, that's our job."

Danny chuckled, as much at the girl's statement as the sight of Adam and Zack attempting to subdue Tommy in the living room. Interestingly, the two were barely holding their own against the new black ranger. "Maybe," Carlos said, "but Tommy's a black ranger now. That means that we have every right to show up on his door step and bug the crap out of him."

Danny looked at Carlos, "Then why do you always call me?"

"Because Max doesn't like me." Carlos replied.

"Oh," Danny replied.

"Believe me, if Max ever moved out, you'd have a revolving door installed. These guys love road trips." Carlos said. "It's some sort of black thing, I guess."

"So, you're all black rangers?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Danny replied, "although Zack and I are the only ones who were only black. Carlos and Adam both were green as well. Tommy, well, I'm still not sure how many colors he had."

"Green, White, Red, and now Black." Carlos said. He looked at Conner, Kira and Ethan, "Like I said, you should go, because we've got some secret initiation ceremonies for Tommy."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said, drawing on the part of him that was Max, "we're going to strip naked and dance around a bonfire in the back yard followed by the ritual slaying to Tommy's animal spirit."

Kira and Ethan looked at each other, "Ok," Kira said, "I'm ready to go. Conner, give me a lift?"

"Yeah man," Ethan said, he leaned forward and murmured to Conner, "Hailey's wired the house; we'll see what happened later."

Conner brightened, "Ok," he said, "Dr. O, we're gonna go. We got, uh, homework stuff to do." He turned and hurried the other two out of the house.

As soon as the red car was gone, Carlos said, "All right, Zack, Adam, they're gone."

Tommy looked at Carlos curiously as Zack and Adam let go of his arms. "Ritual slaying of my animal spirit?"

Danny shrugged as everyone looked to him, "We wanted them gone, right? It's something Max has said before."

"Do I even want to know?" Tommy mused.

"He says that to his parents when they won't leave," Danny said, shrugging. "It worked, so what's the big deal?"

"All right," Tommy said, "what's really going on."

"You are a black ranger of Earth, correct?" Zack asked.

"Am I- what?" Tommy asked.

"You are a black ranger dedicated to the defense of Earth, correct?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied.

"What is your Art?" Carlos asked.

"My art?" Tommy repeated.

"Your Art," Danny said calmly, "the one thing that could be called an art that is what you are known for." Carlos had brought him along on a meet and greet with a new Black Ranger, so he knew how a tag team intro would go. He was nervous about doing a solo, but this he could do.

Tommy blinked, "Well, I'm good at karate and such."

"That is your Art," Zack said. "I am the Dancing Clown. As your former teammate I would call you the 'Technicolor Ranger'."

"I am the Quiet Poet," Adam said, "as your former teammate; I would name you the 'One Who Doesn't Know When To Quit Or Retire."

"I am the Mis-Colored Green," Carlos said, "as one who followed and preceded you I would name you the 'Good Doctor.'"

"I am the Gentle Giant," Danny said, "as the one who passed my place to you; I would name you the 'Legendary Ranger.'"

"This is kind of creepy," Tommy muttered. "Would someone please explain what is going on?"

Danny inclined his head, "You are the newest Black Ranger, Tommy Oliver. I am here to instruct you in the role of the Black Ranger. I think they're here to just give you a hard time. Shall we take a walk?"

"Why, we're all black rangers here," Adam said.

"Yes, but this house is wired," Danny replied, "and I know of three enterprising teenagers who would love to know what's going on here. You guys should go get the booze for the stories, and I'll explain everything." Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Carlos's rather pleased look as Zack took on a look of absolute glee. "So, Tommy, want to take that walk?"

"Sure," Tommy said, as if he was finally realizing that he should just go along with everything.

Danny led the way outside, with Tommy on his heels, "Sorry about them," he said, "if I had thought this through, I would have been down here before they got the idea to road trip. Adam's fairly normal, and I've got respect for Carlos. He was the black ranger who talked with me, but Zack is, the Dancing Clown. I've never heard a story of the Black Rangers where Zack was involved that he didn't get someone naked. So, be warned."

"Naked?" Tommy asked.

Danny shrugged, "I just met Zack, so I don't know all the stories, but the ones I've heard make me unwilling to deal with him on one of these things."

"Then why'd you come?" Tommy asked.

"My roommate, Max, was heading out with Cole for several days, my girlfriend is going to a plant expo and I was basically stuck dealing with Alyssa's finals woes and Taylor's pregnancy on my own. So, yeah, I copped out and agreed to ride along." Danny said, "Besides, you're an Earth Ranger, the first one after me. I wanted to be here, to tell you all this."

"Yeah, what is going on?" Tommy asked, "I mean, I've never heard of anything like this."

"You wouldn't have," Danny replied. "Black Rangers have an image, and everyone knows it. The artists, the clowns, the ones who understand beauty. Zack calls it hearing the Rhythm of Life. We're also the gossips, the ones with the best stories, and the weirdest lives. I mean, Carlos's first Zord, was a van. Adam's claim to fame is being a Frog animal spirit, and Zack's got that thing with getting people's clothes off."

"What about you?" Tommy asked, "What's your weird life story?"

"I lived on a floating island with a four thousand year old Princess, a young man raised in a jungle, an Air Force pilot, a student-teacher and a former pro-bowler for over a year. That's enough for me." Danny replied dryly. "But, Tommy, that's not all that Black Rangers are. That's not why we all came here. Are you willing to listen?"

"Yes," Tommy said.

So, as Danny and Tommy wandered down the drive way, Danny explained to Tommy the deepest secret of the Black Rangers. They returned to Tommy's home and before the night was over, Danny found himself drunk and chasing a half-dressed Tommy through his cave system. It was a good night.

* * *

_Op. Overdrive: Just after Underwater World_

* * *

Tommy looked at Anton for a long moment, "So, why are they inviting me to work on this?"

"Andrew Hartford is a skilled businessman," Anton replied, "but he doesn't really know anything about the Power. You are one of the most knowledgeable people I know. Besides, Andrew has a black ranger and a red ranger. You are the only person I know who can handle telling him about both."

Tommy laughed bitterly. "Yeah, all right, I'll bite. I'll go up there."

That was the conversation that got Tommy into speak with Andrew Hartford, and it took him ten minutes to get Will alone. "So, you're the next black ranger," Tommy said, eyeing Will.

"Yeah, what of it?" Will asked.

"You're the new black ranger who will protect earth?" Tommy asked, keeping his voice casual.

"Of course," Will replied.

Tommy grinned, "Let's take a walk, Will. There's something about being the Black Ranger that you need to hear about."

Will frowned at him, "Why not say it here?"

"Because that butler eavesdrops, and the house is wired," Tommy replied. "This is secret Black Ranger information I'm giving you. Just be grateful that I'm not Zack. Zack is known for getting other rangers drunk and naked." He paused, "In a non-sexual manner."

"Yes, that makes me feel so much better," Will muttered.

"You and me. Let's just get this over with, ok?" Tommy replied, "I need you to listen, and then I'll get out of your way."

"Fine," Will said and headed for the stairs.

"First off," Tommy said, "never let Zack buy the alcohol." He followed Will up, "Never let Danny play truth or dare, and for God's sake, don't ask Carlos about his love life. Adam's the normal one, but don't let him drink Cuervo. He can handle some of the more expensive tequilas, but Cuervo is just mean to him."

"What about you?" Will asked.

Tommy looked back at him, "Two things, the Evil Green Ranger is a taboo subject, no matter what I drink, and don't let me near a stove if the drink of choice is whiskey." He shuddered, "Really bad memories."

"All right," Will said, heading outside.

"We don't have neurosis before we become Rangers; we have neurosis because we become Rangers," Tommy told him. "I would be a fairly normal man if Rita hadn't chosen to make me her Evil Green Ranger. We think." The two headed across the lawn, "Well, Will, you should know. Being the Black Ranger isn't like the others. Well, maybe the Silvers, but not exactly. Black Rangers keep their council at all times, because that's what we do. To our team we're one thing, but what we really are, is more."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Black Rangers," Tommy replied, "are black in more ways than one. Our job is to do things that our team won't, Will. People talk about the stupid things I did as the Black Ranger, well, I didn't do it because I'm older and more experienced, Will. I've been a Ranger for a very long time, and the only reason I started the whole amber-stuck-invisible-coma thing is because I'm the black ranger. The time will come that you have to choose. You'll know it, the moment when there are two options and you have to take one. Pick your choice and don't let anyone tell you it can't be done. You are the black ranger, you can do it. You are, as I understand it, a spy and a safe cracker, among other such things. You are familiar with making those choices."

"So basically, I have to take the road less taken," Will said.

"It's your choice, Will," Tommy replied. "Easy or hard, it's all up to you."

Will nodded, "I'll remember that. So, tell me about this amber-stuck-invisible thing."

Tommy grinned, because Will was a black ranger, he would do fine. "It all started with an evil white ranger," he began.


End file.
